


Grayson

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [24]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Dick Grayson, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Dick knows if none of his relationships succeeds he'll never get a child of his own so he's going to take the chance to have one. And is going do his best to keep the father unknown so the child is his alone.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Tiger, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Dick Grayson/multiple, Garth/Dick, Helena Bertinelli/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: DC Omegaverse [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950
Comments: 28
Kudos: 201
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I’ll definitively be continuing after this week. I’ve had this idea for a while now and originally was just going to do an outsiders POV of the birth (or well the pre-birth and the absolute barrage of alphas coming through) but I thought to do the… well… Batfamily side of it for this week and I guess I’ll continue it a bit longer to do more than just the one-shot I had in mind.

“Hey Bruce,” Dick says, leaning against the consul of the main computer in the Batcave. He’s trying to appear casual but Bruce has known him for much too long to not be able to see through the act and notice all the little tells that reveal how nervous his eldest apparently is. Not that Bruce has any idea why he would be so nervous.

“Hm,” Bruce says, trying to act as nonchalant as Dick is. He doesn’t know what is clearly bugging Dick but it’s better if he lets Dick tell him instead of calling him on his obvious anxiety.

“Do we get maternity leave?” Dick asks before laughing, “I mean as superheroes.”

“You’re pregnant.” Bruce doesn’t know how he missed that because he had no warning despite the fact he’s always kept an idly awareness of any signs of pregnancy in his omega sons. However, there is no other reason why Dick would be asking the question. He’s either pregnant or planning on it and considering his current single relationship status it’s unlikely he would be planning a pregnancy anytime soon.

“Uh, not yet,” Dick says, nervously scratching the back of his head.

“Is there a new relationship I missed?” He was fairly certain Dick was single again. The last relationship Bruce had been aware of had been with Koriand’r and had ended right before she went on a deep-space mission she had only just returned from.

“No,” Dick says which rules out both of Bruce’s immediately options.

“Is Tim pregnant?” That was a possibility – Dick asking on behalf of his younger brother.

“No!” Dick says immediately. “At least I hope not.”

“So why are you asking?” Bruce has run out of reasons why Dick might ask himself.

“I’m, uh, thinking about getting pregnant,” Dick says, radiating anxiety. And Bruce had taught him better than that but he feels like right now isn’t the situation to point that out.

“Without an alpha?”

“Yes,” Dick says almost defensively. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“I didn’t expect to have to tell you of the dangers of using cloned genetics to create a child.” That was Tim he always assumed he’d end up having the conversation with.

“What? Oh no, no an alpha will be involved in their conception just after that just me.”

“Who?”

“What?”

“Who’s the alpha?” Bruce just hopes Dick doesn’t say Slade Wilson.

“So, that’s the thing,” Dick says, with a wince, “I was planning on doing it so it was somewhat unknown.”

Or: sleeping with multiple alphas during his heat. And Bruce understands why Dick felt reluctant to tell him that part of the plan. He’s sure his son wants him to think about that happening about as much as Bruce wants to think about it himself.

“I know it’s not how a baby should be brought into this world,” Dick continues, taking Bruce’s silence as some form rejection to the idea instead of just an attempt to not think about his son in heat with multiple alpha visitors. “But I’m worried if I don’t do this now then by the time I do get married it’ll be too late.”

Dick’s right. As much as they all tend to pretend otherwise they are getting older and omegas start having fertility issues younger than alphas. If Dick wants to have a fairly certain chance to conceive than he needs to create the opportunity to conceive instead of waiting until he is in a stable relationship.

It would be cruel for Bruce to deny him this. Not just because of how clear it was that Dick had been looking forward to carrying a child, but because Bruce can’t deny that he hadn’t played a part in preventing Dick from doing so yet. The expectations he put on Dick as Robin and Nightwing coupled with the traits he encouraged in his son leading to Dick struggling to maintain relationships in the long-term.

“Bruce?” Dick asks, but there’s a level of challenge in his voice. He’s made up his mind and either Bruce supports him on it or he risks not being able to see his first grandchild for the first year of their life until they make up again.

“It’s your life Dick I’m not going to tell you not to do this.” It’s going to be difficult not having Dick to call on when he needs him but that’s part of the reason they’re in this situation in the first place – he can’t keep expecting his son to put his personal life on hold just because so much of the superhero community sees him as the person to fall back on.

“Thank you,” Dick says, and Bruce feels a bit guilty at how sincere it is – how much Dick had expected him to say no.

* * *

“So you’re really doing this,” Tim says, leaning over the chair Dick is sitting on at the dining room table, invitations spread out in front of him. Invitations to join him for his heat with the intent of conceiving a child.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Tim says, scanning the names across the invites, “not all these alphas get along, how are you going to prevent a fight in your apartment?”

Cassie and Rose had gotten into one once at Titans Tower after a mission had messed up Tim’s suppressants and sent him into a light heat. Even with Kon and Bart trying to keep the two apart and Tim removing himself from the situation they still had to redo half the kitchen afterwards.

“I’ll make a roster,” Dick says, “those that I know won’t end up exchanging blows can go immediately after each other, but between the others I’ll leave long enough to make sure there’s enough time to get the previous one out and the room aired.”

“Huh,” Tim says because in theory that should work.

With him not saying anymore Dick goes back to writing the invitations and seems accepting, at least, of Tim reading them over his shoulder. There are the obvious ones of course – Kori, Roy, Barbara, Wally – the ones Dick often cycles between relationship wise. Helena is a bit of a surprise more because Tim thought her and Dick were happily leaving their past escapades in the past.

“Tiger Dick?” Tim asks when he reads the Spyral agents name.

“What about him?”

“Isn’t he still on the tentative ally list? Please tell me Slade’s not getting an invite as well?”

“Tiger’s a tentative ally because he has his own allegiances and goals, not because he’s a supervillain,” Dick says. “And no, Slade isn’t getting an invite – I’ve known all three of his kids, I’m not taking any chance of him being the father.”

“But grandfather’s okay?” Tim says picking up Jericho’s invite.

“There isn’t any evidence to prove conclusively either way and Joey deserves the chance,” Dick says, although Tim doesn’t know if he’d take the risk. “And if we’re talking about supervillain grandfathers do you want to discuss what you’re going to do if you and Kon stay together long enough to decide to have a kid?”

And… nope. Abort. That’s that conversation over as far as Tim is concerned.

“I just remembered I have a board meeting in… 2 hours but I really should go to make sure I’m there with plenty of time.” Subtle escape from the conversation it is not but Tim really doesn’t want to think about the maybe future of him and Kon that involves babies just yet. “Good luck with your invites Dick!”

“Thanks,” Dick says, laughing because Tim clearly reacted exactly how he thought he would. “Good luck with your board meeting!”

* * *

Dick is pretty sure he hasn’t ever cleaned his apartment as well as he has the last couple of days. Silly, he knows – nearly all of the alphas know the state he keeps it in normally, he doesn’t need to dress it up for them. But he feels like he does – it’s special, in a way.

He’s starting on building the actual nest in his bedroom when he hears the sound of his living room window opening. None of the alarms going off meaning it must be family.

Sticking his head out of his bedroom he discovers its Damian who has decided to visit.

“Grayson,” Damian says in greeting and it’s clear he’s trying to hide some emotion – likely anxiety or frustration.

“Hey are you Dami?” Dick asks, carefully, because much like with Bruce it’s better to let Damian have a moment to express the emotion himself before working it out of him.

“Adequate,” Damian responds running his finger along one of the shelves Dick had dusted earlier – clearly noting how clean it is. “I was in Bludhaven to pick something up and thought I would visit.”

“Yeah,” Dick says, leaning against the back of the couch. It’s a lie, he knows. There’s nothing in Bludhaven for anyone in Gotham to just happen to come across for.

Damian had definitively came across intentionally. And Dick has a feeling he knows what for.

And it turns out he doesn’t even need to prod for Damian to come out with it.

“Must you go through with this?” Damian asks, arms crossed.

“Yes.” He doesn’t need to offer more of an explanation. It’s his choice at the end of it and this is the best opportunity for him to do it – no team that needs his leadership and his family all getting along well enough that there should be plenty of backup for all of them without him.

“Tt,” Damian says, “half the alphas you have selected don’t possess even remotely good choices.”

Dick can see though the words immediately. It’s been years, and a few friendships, since Damian last truly cared about bloodlines – but it remains his fall back when he’s feeling self-conscious about his place.

“You know I’ll still always have time for you right?” A baby might fill up a lot more of Dick’s time but he always will have time for his brothers. “We can still hang out.”

“I know,” Damian says defensively. And Dick is reminded of all the parenting books mentioning how previous children can sometimes get defensive at the news of a new baby.

Not that Damian exactly is Dick’s child but in a way they both helped fill a void in each other’s life during that time Bruce was lost in time and Dick felt like his whole life had to be abandoned to fill the role of Batman.

Damian’s growing up himself as well though. Each day Dick swears his jaw looks more and more like Bruce’s – the puppy-fat around his face starting to recede. The way his teeth worry at his lip though is still very pup-like and Dick can’t help but smile.

“Come here,” Dick says, going over and pulling Damian into a hug. “You know it’s because of you I think I can do this on my own – I think you turned out pretty alright.”

“Grayson-“

“You’re going to be a great uncle as well I’m sure,” Dick says, idly running his cheek against Damian’s head to scent him.

“I will ensure they get the appropriate education,” Damian says, stilted in the way that means he’s holding back emotions again. “You’ll be an excellent parent.”

“Thanks Dames, that means a lot.” The fact Dick knows his family will support him in this honestly means more than he thought it would. The reassurance that he’ll have some support network even if he is going into this on his own making it even easier for him to be sure this is the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is almost no-doubt characters I missed. Hell, I already can think of two. But I also didn’t want to drag this whole thing out for longer than it worked for so I kept it to a slightly smaller number than possible.
> 
> The other’s might show up in other chapters yet.

“What’s that daddy?” Lian asks as Roy reads over the letter that arrived from Dick.

“Just an invite for a party with uncle Dick.” It seemed Dick’s biological clock ticking down had finally gotten too much for him to bare, and he decided he wanted a pup of his own more than he wanted an established relationship first.

And Roy gets it – there are days where he sometimes wishes he didn’t know who Lian’s other parent is. As terrible of a person that that probably makes him.

“Am I invited to?” Lian asks, tugging at Roy’s leg to try and get him to bring the invite down to her height.

“No it’s an adults only party.” A clothes-off kind of adults only party. With a digitally encoded RSVP to ensure the alphas with bad blood between them didn’t have to run into each other because Dick thinks of everything, even in this.

“Oh,” Lian says, sounding dejected.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Dick will make time for you soon.” Hell, soon Dick might be bringing a surprise baby sibling for Lian.

Sure Roy knew that whole point of it was so the sire of the child wouldn’t be known but that didn’t mean he couldn’t day-dream.

* * *

Kori wasn’t all that surprised at the invite. When she had last seen Dick properly, going out for a friendly coffee instead of fighting supervillains, he had mentioned getting sick of waiting to have kids. Being afraid of running out of time because of waiting for a perfect relationship that might never happen.

At the time Kori had said that no matter who Dick ended up having a child with they would be loved by all Titans as if they were their own. Words Dick seemed to have taken to heart.

Good.

Dick would be an excellent parent and his child would be loved by all. He deserved to have that blessing in his life after everything he has given up to his cause.

And Kori would consider herself blessed for being given the opportunity to help him achieve it.

Of course she would secretly hope that she would be the successful sire. She is sure all the alphas invited will.

But she also knows that even if she clearly isn’t she will still love the child.

After everything she and Dick had been through how could she not?

* * *

Tiger is surprised at the invitation.

Not just because Grayson was annoyingly romantic at this core and Tiger sure was waiting for the planets to align and a relationship that checked every checkbox that existed before having kids. But also because they had parted ways with acknowledgement of not seeing eye-to-eye about how to save the world.

To put it shortly Tiger thought Grayson only trusted him to a point.

And that point was a lot lower than being a potential sire to Grayson’s kid. Or even just seeing him while he’s in the vulnerable position of a heat.

Of course Grayson was also one full of surprises and trust in people who probably didn’t deserve it. So maybe Tiger should have expected this.

He isn’t going to go out of his way to visit the address given in the time-slots provided. But if he has a break between missions or happens to be in Gotham for something well.

Well, it might be nice.

* * *

Joey thinks it’s nice how, despite how long it’s been since he and Dick last saw each other that Dick still reaches out to give him the option of possibly being the sire of Dick’s child.

It’s nice to know that Joey’s father is not enough of a deterrent either.

Before Joey takes Dick up on the offer he does want to see him again. It has been too long but Joey remembered Dick having believed a child should only be conceived from love.

Not that there wouldn’t be love involved with this option. Joey can guess at most of the other alphas likely to receive an invitation and love for Dick Grayson, and love for any child of Dick’s, isn’t in short supply between any of them.

It doesn’t feel right anyway – spending a heat with an omega without at least taking them on a date.

Joey remembers there was a nice restaurant in Gotham. So he texts Dick to see if he would be free for lunch.

It would be good to catch up and, so long as this request from Dick genuine, Joey would be honoured to take part.

* * *

“Hey, uh, did you get an invite from Nightwing?” Helena asks when it’s just her and Barbara in the kitchen.

Barbara finds it almost funny how sheepish the _Huntress_ is about it.

It’s cruel not to put her out of her misery.

“I did, I’m assuming you did as well”

“Yeah, which is a bit of a surprise,” Helena says.

“You have proven yourself.”

“Yeah but with what the relationship between me and him was like,” Helena says. “I guess if our positions were reversed I wouldn’t be giving him the same opportunity.”

“Dick’s forgiving.” To a point but Barbara doesn’t see the point in mentioning that fact. Clearly he’s forgiven Helena for whatever blame she really had in their tryst.

“Right. Are you going to take him up on it?” Helena asks.

“Sure.” Of course Barbara was. If only to make sure Dick knew he had her support in this. She had a feeling that isn’t actually what Helena wants to ask. “You can too.”

“Huh?”

“You can accept the invitation if you want. It won’t make things awkward between us.” That was the whole point of it being done the way Dick has – to prevent any perception of favouritism. He wasn’t picking one of the alphas he’s been close to over the others. Nobody has ‘won’.

For Barbara to turn around and demand Helena not take part would spit in the face of what Dick is doing.

“Right, thanks for the permission I guess,” Helena says. And Barbara can’t tell if that means the other alpha will take up the invitation or not.

A fact that is probably for the best.

* * *

Garth doesn’t consider the invitation for long before accepting it.

It’s an honour to be selected for it. To be among the alpha’s Dick Grayson thinks are worthy of siring his child. Proof Garth is worthy in the eyes of one of the planets biggest heroes.

To not accept it would be an insult even if Garth knows Dick wouldn’t actually consider it one.

Garth knows to Dick this is an ask that is up to the alpha to decide to take up. The invite alone a sign of his trust in them – trust of his heat and the possibility of having their child.

Garth is sure the alphas selected are promising themselves to be worthy of that trust. To live up to the standards of it.

Still Garth doesn’t hesitate over accepting it. Doesn’t dare question Dick’s choice to deem him worthy – he wouldn’t insult the omega like that.

* * *

At first Wally doesn’t know how to take the invitation.

He had always assumed Dick would settle down with someone before even thinking about having a child.

But he also never thought Dick would become Batman. Even if only temporarily.

There’s a part of him that wants to go to Dick and try and convince him to let Wally try and court him instead. Have a child after they are properly mated a respectable amount of years in.

Avoiding that is probably the whole reason Dick is doing this.

He had tried courting and waiting for a relationship to develop to the point of having kids. All that had gotten him was a string of exes and an undeserved reputation of the superhero community’s little black dress.

Wally knew Dick always wanted a pup of his own. And apparently he’s given up waiting for the alphas in his life to get their shit together for one to give him what he really deserves.

A depressing fact when Wally really thinks about it.

Dick’s obviously made up his mind though. And Wally doesn’t think anyone is convincing him out of it now.

It probably says something bad about Wally that despite Wally’s misgivings about Dick’s decision he still accepts the invitation.

He justifies it that he wants to support Dick and have the chance to check on him through the heat. But Wally knows deep it’s because deep down he can’t bare the idea of missing out on the chance to possible father’s Dick’s child.

Selfish, probably. But Dick wouldn’t have sent the invite if he didn’t want to give Wally the opportunity as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be coming down with something (not COVID – all the wrong symptoms) so I’m sorry if I haven’t cleaned it up as much as I could have in editing.

Dick was pretty sure he had everything organised.

There was plenty of spare sheets so he could change the bed a couple of times without having to always do the washing, enough easy food in the fridge and cupboard that he should be bothered to eat, and no conflicts on the schedule that might result in an alpha-fight in his longue room.

Everything should go exactly as planned.

That didn’t stop his nerves.

He logically knew why – the point of the week was for him to get pregnant. He had stopped all his birth control long enough it should be completely out of his system. It was exciting and terrifying and no wonder at all why he had a nervous energy he just couldn’t shake.

But he was ready. He wanted this.

But even with the heat settling into his blood he found the restlessness didn’t go away.

* * *

Roy had thought about bringing flowers.

But this didn’t exactly feel like a ‘bring flowers’ kind of thing.

You don’t bring flowers to an orgy.

Not that this was an orgy.

No this was a… series of alphas showing up to ensure the omega, Dick, got pregnant.

Dick had made a fancy schedule for them all as well – the damn bat.

Ha.

Roy was overthinking it.

He was definitively overthinking it.

He should have brought the damned flowers.

* * *

“When was the last time you ate?” Gath asks. Because while they all trust Dick to be able to take care of himself, the Titans and ex-Titans alphas had all also decided to check on him during their visits to breed him.

“I had a granola bar before you arrived,” Dick says, swinging his leg over to sit square on Garth’s lap.

He clearly also bathed between whoever visited and Garth. While it would be impossible for him to completely wash the scent of heat off it certainly isn’t as potent as it likely should be. And Garth cannot easily find the scent of other alpha’s on Dick’s skin like he really should.

“I also have been drinking lots of water from the bottle that’s next to my bed like a good boy,” Dick says. There’s teasing in his eyes but it’s also a subtle call-out that he’s aware of what Garth is doing.

“I wasn’t-“ thinking Dick incapable of caring for himself just because he was in heat. “We just want to take care of you. It is our instinct.”

Dick is going to be having one of their child after this. It is only fair that they look after him considering that fact. Makes sense their instincts want him healthy and comfortable.

“And here I thought your instincts would be driving you to breed me,” Dick says, grinding down on Garth’s lap to make what he’s talking about abundantly clear as if it wouldn’t be otherwise.

The slick of Dick’s heat starts to seep into Garth’s pants – making him glad he brought spare clothes to change into.

“That too.” It’s easy to wrap his arms under Dick’s leg and flip the omega so Garth can press his weight against him. Easy because it’s exactly where Dick wants to be.

“Is this what you want?” Garth asks, his face against Dick’s neck right where the scent is strongest.

If he bites down he could claim Dick as his. Only temporarily, but long enough to almost ensure it would be Garth’s child Dick carried.

He won’t – it would be a betrayal of not just Dick but also the honour of Garth being selected a worthy alpha for the opportunity.

“Yes, just like that,” Dick says canting his hips up to make them even more accessible to the alpha.

He clearly also doesn’t fear the possibility of Garth trying to claim him from the others.

He trusts the alphas he’s selected.

And they should all take great pride in that trust.

* * *

“You seem out of sorts,” Dick says, lying against Joey on his bed.

Dick’s heat still in the lull since the last high of it. Whoever was here before Joey clearly having done a good job of satisfying it.

Not that Joey was jealous. Really, he wasn’t.

He can’t say that nothing is bothering him either though. Dick deserves the truth.

 _My father knows_ Joey signs and feels Dick tense.

Joey doesn’t have to explain exactly what it is Slade knows about – it’s fairly obvious. Slade knows about this. Knows that Dick has gone off his birth control with the intent to get pregnant. Knows there isn’t one alpha riding it out with him but multiples that likely lack the perfect overlap to keep Dick satisfied for all the peaks.

“Is he going to be a problem?” Dick asks.

_Rose is keeping an eye on him._

“Ugh,” Dick says.

_What?_

“I could have done without your sister knowing about this,” Dick says.

 _Sorry._ Joey hadn’t meant to tell someone Dick didn’t want to know but he figured Rose knowing the reason she was tracking their father was for the best. That way she wouldn’t drop her guard if Slade tried to use the information against her.

“No, it’s alright. It’s probably going to get out anyway – it’s not like I can hide a pregnancy.”

There’s a level of pain in Dick’s voice because this isn’t exactly how he wanted to have a child – he wanted a happy relationship first but his life hadn’t granted that.

_They will be all our child._

They had already done it with Lian. She was Roy’s primarily but treated by all Titans like their child. They would do it with Dick’s child as well.

“I know,” Dick says, “and that’s why I’m okay with doing this.”

It won’t stop people from talking though. And Dick cannot escape the public eye as easily as the rest of them can. Bruce Wayne’s son as well as Nightwing.

* * *

“Am I making the right decision?” Dick asks as the two of them bathe in the afterglow of some pretty phenomenal sex if Kori can say so. And after all the sex she’s had in her life she’s fairly sure she can.

“What do you mean?” She has a feeling she knows but it’s good to be sure.

“Having a child like this,” Dick says, nuzzling softly against Kori’s chest like a pup trying to get their parents attention.

“You will be an excellent mother I’m sure.” How could he not be? After all the Titans he had personally mentored Dick has more experience than most before having his own child.

“They should be conceived out of love,” Dick says. Always chasing his monogamist perfect relationship.

“Is that not love?” Kori asks, flipping them over to hover over Dick and look him into his eyes. “Every one of use loves you. We would not be here if we didn’t.”

“Not that love,” Dick says.

“Then what?” Kori asks. “The love of trusting the other when you are at your weakest? The love of knowing that they will have your back even if the world is ending? What love are you searching for that you do not already have with us?”

“I don’t know,” Dick says, reaching up to run his hand down Kori’s face so softly. “I wish things had of worked out between us.”

“Maybe they did. Maybe it was not meant to be just me and you. Or just you and Roy. Maybe it was always meant to be the Titans – a pack.”

“And Barbara?” Dick asks because he is trying to be difficult.

“You’ve always had the room in your heart for two packs.”

* * *

“Oh, I didn’t realise you were still here,” Wally says when Kori walks out of Dick’s bedroom when he arrives.

Had he been early? There’s normally enough time for the previous alpha to clear off before the next arrived.

“He wasn’t ready to be alone,” Kori says.

“Is he okay?” It had to be a lot. All the alphas Dick was sleeping with.

“He is alright now,” Kori says. “But he’s still a bit sensitive. Be gentle with him.”

“Of course.” It went without saying. But the fact Kori still felt it had to be said meant she was still a little worried about Dick. Wanted to be sure he was being left in trusted hands.

“Good,” Kori says. “Then I will leave him with you.”

* * *

“Hey Babs,” Dick says, sitting on the couch of his apartment like he had been waiting for her.

“How are you going?” Barbara asks. Wally had texted and told her that the whole situation was getting to Dick a bit and causing him to be a bit out of sorts when not in the full lust-haze of heat peaks.

“I’m fine,” Dick says and Barbara has known him for entirely too long to believe that at face value.

“Dick,” she says and he immediately deflates.

“I’m just caught up in what might have been,” Dick says walking over. “I am fine though.”

“If you have changed your mind about this-“ They’ll call it off. Get him a mid-heat contraceptive and leave him to ride out the rest of his heat however he wants.

“No I haven’t. I still want this,” Dick says, his hand resting on his stomach. And it’s unfair that the universe has denied him the child he so clearly wanted for so long. “I think my hormones are just making me a bit crazy.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Well,” Dick says, leaning over so his face hovers above hers. “You could fuck me.”

Barbara can’t help but laugh at it and going by Dick’s grin that’s exactly what he wanted.

* * *

The sound of a crash outside wakes Helena from her post-coital nap.

“I’ll go see what it is,” Dick says, apparently also woken by it.

“No. I’ll go.”

“Helena I can look after myself,” Dick says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“You are also still in heat.” A dangerous state if the cause of the noise is an assailant and not one of his brothers deciding to check in on him. “I’ll check it out and call if it’s your family here for a visit.”

Dick glares and mutters about bull-headed alphas but stays in the bed, apparently seeing sense.

Helena gets dressed and grabs the cross-bow she brought just in case, before walking out into the living room.

Deathstroke the Terminator is bound in the centre of Dick’s living room but Helena aims her cross-bow at the alpha standing over him.

“Who are you?”

“Who are you?” The strange alpha asks in response.

“Helena, meet Tiger. Tiger – Helena,” Dick says, leaning against his bedroom door because he hadn’t listened to her telling him to stay put. “And, of course, Slade Wilson.”

“Helena?” The strange alpha, Tiger, asks.

“Bertinelli,” Dick says as if in confirmation of something. “But different to our Helena Bertinerlli.”

“I’m sorry, _our_ , Helena Bertinelli?” There was another person with her name running around? And apparently knew Dick enough for him to call her his.

“She’s the you from a different universe,” Dick says.

“A different universe,” Tiger asks.

“Yes. But can we have this conversation when I’m not in heat?” Dick asks, rubbing against his temples.

Helena can smell his heat picking up again. And while she knows it’s probably this Tiger’s turn now the instinctual part of her wants to chase the other two alphas out of the apartment and take Dick back to bed for another round.

“You should be careful having so many alphas in your apartment when you smell like that,” Deathstroke says to Dick. “You’re asking for trouble.”

“Says the alpha that was sneaking around uninvited,” Tiger says.

“And how do you know I’m uninvited hey spy?” Slade asks. “I might have just been waiting my turn like you clearly were skulking around.”

“Slade enough,” Dick snaps with actual venom in his voice. That alone enough to make it clear how little he wanted the mercenary there.

“I’ll get rid of him,” Helena says. She should be leaving anyway – before Dick smells any sweater and she decides to challenge the alpha for the right over him.

“Thanks,” Dick says, shifting where he stands. The heat clearly getting to him again – three geared-up alphas in his living room no doubt not helping. “I’m going to go back to bed.”

“Do you have him under control?” Tiger asks once Dick as left.

“Sure.” She’ll call Babs and Dinah. See if there’s a hole they can store Deathstroke the Terminator in. At least until Dick’s heat is done. “What?”

“You have the same fire as the other Helena,” Tiger says.

“Maybe I’ll meet her one day.” Have a battle of Helena’s why not? “You go enjoy the omega. I’ll take out the trash.

“Alright,” Tiger says. “I’d suggest gagging him before you do. His mouth his almost as annoying as Grayson’s and without any of the sweetness.”

You know what – Helena can see why the other universe’s version of herself gets along with this alpha.

Dick sure knows how to pick them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty


End file.
